Quaterback & Stats
by LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Sprace.
1. Chapter 1

"Specs, would you shut up!" Race yelled at Samuel 'Specs' Hills as he repeated the play that had just happened on the football field. Race was quickly writing down the stats in a notebook, and Specs talking was not helping.

"It's just so exciting!" Specs yelled while spinning the camera to catch the next upcoming play.

"It's just football for peep's sake," Race said, "I don't even know how you conned me into doing this with you." Race was in charge of the stats for the team while Specs did the video camera. Race put another tally mark in the column for completed passes beside Spot's name and one in the column for caught passes next to Jack's.

Sean 'Spot' Conlon was the quarterback for the varsity team and Jack Kelly was the wide receiver. The two of them together made an unstoppable team not only in football but also basketball and soccer.

Specs jumped up from his chair and ran around the small room in the press box as Race quickly wrote down the score declaring that they had once again won. Race quickly picked up his multiple colored pens and notebooks sliding them into a pocket of the backpack as Specs put the camera and tripod in the other pocket. After all the pockets were zipped close Race swung the backpack onto his back.

"Let's get back to the bus," Specs said as the two of them headed down the stairs. They quickly climbed onto the bus and sat in the front two seats. It wasn't long until the whole gang of sweaty smells boys climbed their way onto the bus and into the back. As coach climbed onto the bus Race handed them the notebook with the stats.

"Spot and Jack good job tonight," Coach said before sitting down. Race turned around to look at Spot who was talking to Jack and constantly glancing at him.

"Specs," Race said pulling an earbud out of Specs' ear.

"What Race?" He asked spinning so his feet were in the isle.

"Spot and Jack, keeping looking at me, why?" Race said to Specs.

"Probably contemplating on if you would fit in a locker or not," Specs said laughing before sticking his earbud back in his ear.

Spot watched him talk to the boy with glasses. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Jack asked Spot.

"Me! Talk to a person like him. Jack, you know as well as I do, Anthony is way out of my league," Spot answered.

"Sean, you're the star quarterback. He is not out of your league," Jack joked setting a hand on Spot's shoulder.

"He is so much smarter than me," Spot said.

"Tomorrow you are talking to him," Jack stated, "and I will make sure it happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Race was standing by his locker talking to his friends Spencer 'Skittery' Joe and Rowan 'Romeo' Shore about an assignment in their science class when all of the sudden Romeo and Skittery got really quiet really quick, which was unusual for them. Race spun around slowly to find that Spot and Jack were standing behind him.

"Can we speak with you?" Spot asked Race.

Race nodded his head yes before whispering Romeo's ear, "If I don't return tell Specs to stay away from my turtle."

Romeo laughed as Race followed Spot and Jack. To say that Race was scared would have been an understatement. He avoided the football team to the best of the ability unless he was stuck on a bus with them. The group of three of them ended up in the janitor's closet.

"Anthony," Spot said.

"Anthony? No one ever calls me that. Racetrack or Race for short," Race replied.

"Anthony, Race. Oh god, I don't know how to say this," Spot said looking at Jack for help.

"I am not allowing you to leave this room Spot until you tell him," Jack said standing in front of the door.

"Tell me what," Race said confused, "I'm I supposed to know something. If you want me to change your grades, lunch schedule, move a game, that's all easy."

"You can get our games moved?" Jack said surprised.

"I can but you never heard it from me," Race said quickly. Sometimes being good with computers had its perks.

"Race," Spot started, "I like you." Race looked at Jack confused, as Jack was about to burst out into laughter.

"Am I missing something thing here?" Race asked.

Spot continued, "Race, please I've been watching you-"

"Well that's not stalkerish," Jack snickered as Spot thumbed him on his head. Then Spot did something he had not planned on doing, he leaned in and kissed Race. Race was surprised at first but eventually kissed back and wrapped his arms around the back of Spot's head, as Spots hands found their way to Race's waist.

The kiss was interrupted by the first bell. "I have to go to class," Race said quickly sneaking past Jack and disappearing to the mob of people in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Race was sitting at his lunch table with Specs, Davey, Romeo, Skittery, and Marshal 'Mush' Meyers.

"Mush, the potatoes are already dead," Skittery scolded Mush as he continued to mash them with his fork.

"Not dead enough," Mush laughed before taking a bite of his potatoes. The group was laughing at Mush when Spot and Jack sat at the table. Spot and Jack usually sat at the other end of the lunchroom where the rest of the football team and cheerleaders sat.

"What are you doing?" Race asked Spot looking at him scared. Race looked behind him to see that the whole other side of the room was watching them.

"Sitting," Spot said before eating some of his potatoes.

"You are so unbelievable," Race said before standing up and dumping his tray and disappearing into the hallway.

"Did I do something?" Spot asked setting his fork down.

"No, you didn't" Davey answered.

"Then why did he leave?" Jack asked this time.

"Race, he doesn't really like the attention. He's more of a behind the scenes kinda person," Romeo said.

"What do you mean," Spot questioned.

"He doesn't like to be the center of attention, he would rather not be seen. Like with the football team, he plays a big part but no one ever notices him, but it does not bother him," Davey said laughing, "I'm gonna go find him." Davey left the lunchroom and headed to the one place he knew Race would go.

"Race?" Davey asked sticking his head into the Tech-lab, "You in here?"

"Unfortunately," Race muttered while finishing up a line of code on a computer.

"So what's up with you and Spot," Davey asked sitting at the computer beside Race's.

"We kissed," Race mumbled to himself but loud enough for Dave to hear.

"Wait! Like lip to lip," Davey said grabbing Race's chair and spinning him so they were facing each other.

"That's what a kiss is right, you idiot," Race said laughing.

"Wait who kissed who?" Davey asked excitedly.

"He kissed me," Race said shyly.

"Racer has himself a boyfriend," Davey sang while spinning around in his chair.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna hear the end of this," Race complained.


End file.
